mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bennica
Bennica (Benn/y and Er'/ica') is the romantic pairing of Benny and Erica. While it is the second most popular pairing in the series, this pairing is unlikely since Erica doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due for him being a geek and unpopular. Additional Pairing Names *'Bennica' (Benn/y and Er'/ica)' *'Erenny '(Er/ica and B/'enny') Bennica Moments My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie *Benny calls Erica 'babe' or 'babe-sitter.' *Even when Erica's a nerd he still thinks she's pretty. *Benny calls her the "Princess Leia" to his "Han Solo." Guys and Dolls When Erica got up she was dancing with Sarah until Benny came and they complimented each other on their dances. Double Negative *Benny and Erica both have "lists" of people they want to hurt. Smells Like Trouble *After smelling the love potion, she goes straight to Benny instead of Ethan, which shows she might like him better or more attracted to his pheromones. *Erica kisses Benny (under the influence of a love potion). *Benny really seems to enjoy said kiss. *Erica tells him that his striped shirts scream "I'm good at calculus." *She called the shirts "hot". *Like all the girls in school, Erica appears to love Benny, due to the love potion. *Even though all the girls are in love with him he seems to stick with Erica, possibly meaning he prefers Erica. Die Pod *Benny said he carved in the tree the names of the girls he's in love with, one of them being Erica's, meaning he is deeply in love with her. Blue Moon *When Ethan and Benny are getting prepared for doing the werewolf reveal spell on David Stachowski Ethan looks over to Erica and tells Benny "awkwardness at 12 o'clock." This could be because Ethan knows about Benny's possible crush and Erica is watching David. *When in Ethan's basement, both Erica and Benny thought that the werewolf was David. Erica, being in "love" with a "werewolf", told David to use Benny as a chew toy. This caused Benny to react by saying, "I thought we were friends?" showing he did naturally think they liked each other, as friends at least. *After escaping from the werewolf, Benny runs to Erica's side. *Sarah uses the curing potion on who everyone thinks is David, and Erica is upset as she runs to the body on the floor which is turning back into Ethan, to their surprise. After realizing this she goes "Ethan, Ew!" and rubs her hands all over Benny to get the germs off her, showing she doesn't mind Benny and doesn't think he has "germs". Re-Vamped Benny asks Erica what Sarah's doing when she's saving Ethan, she replies, "Saving him." somewhat politely. Video Gallery Bennica/Video Gallery ﻿ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pyKLW3Ki0M All videos belong to their rightful owners﻿ Photo Gallery Bennica/Gallery FanFictions Fate by Phoenix-Flower92 Heartbeat by purplecrazed banica Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Parings with Erica Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Friendships Category:Bennica Category:Frenemies Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Males Category:Females Category:Major Pairings Category:Benny Category:Erica Category:Blood Drive Category:Guys and Dolls Category:Double Negative